Be mine, Valentine
by GoldenGardenFoxes
Summary: Oneshot, and our first fic that we thought up together. There is a new girl in town who has her eye on Joey. What will Mai do? JM, hints of SY and SKT. Happy Valentines Day! This one mainly written by slytherinprincess15!


**Be mine, Valentine**

**disclaimer: don't own Yu-gi-oh, don't own the name "Steps" either (that comes from Save the Last Dance), don't own Monica and Brandy's song Boy is Mine either. Darn, me just don't own anything, do I?**

**_blah blah blah is thoughts_**

"Hey Joey," called Maii as she ran to catch up with him. "Hey Maii, what's up?"

"There you 2 are," called Tea as she stood trying to catch her breath; it was obvious she had run to catch up with them. "Guess what, oh you never will so I'll just tell you, there's a new girl in town, her name is Gabrielle."

"Ok and we care why?" asked Maii impatiently.

"Maii, be nice, she probably doesn't know anyone yet so why don't we go introduce ourselves," Joey remarked.

"Fine" **_but she better not touch Joey, he's mine_**

"Joey, Maii, Tea! Over here!" called Serenity who was standing with Seto and Yugi next to a very pretty girl.

"This is Gabrielle y'all"

"Hi, I'm pleased to meet you guys," Gabrielle said while looking flirtatiously at Joey. Maii resisted the urge to growl at her. **_he's mine! Mine! You stupid girl, stay away from him!_**

"So do you know anyone here Gabrielle?" Maii asked, her voice sugary sweet.

"No, I was hoping that I could hang out with you guys." **_yeah, I bet you were you little slut_**

"Of course you can hang out with us," Joey replied, not noticing the way Gabrielle and Maii were glaring at each other, in other words, being his usual dense self.

"Awesome, but y'all have to call me Gabi," she yelled jumping up and down and hugging Joey very close to her. (a.n. can't u just see the steam coming out of Maii's ears…lol) "Hey Joey, can you come show me around town," Gabi asked latching onto his arm.

"Sure, hey Maii, you wanna come with us?"

"Sure, why not?" **_you won't try anything while I'm around you little slut_**

Tea smirked evilly when they left. Yugi, Serenity, and Seto noticed and of course were very curious about what was going through her head. Seto walked over to her and put his arms around her waist and asked, "What in the world are you smirking for baby?"

"Oh, nothing, hey, did y'all know that Seto and me _and_ Yugi and Serenity got together on Valentines Day?"

"Yeah, so what?" asked Serenity.

"Hold on. Hold on. And did y'all know that Gabi has the hots for Joey?"

"Obviously, baby what's the point of this discussion?"

"Ok. Ok. Maii is jealous because she likes Joey too even though she'll never admit it."

"Oh, oh, oh, you wanna get Joey and Maii together don't you?" exclaimed Serenity already excited.

"Sure do, before midnight on Valentines Day."

"But...Valentines Day is two days away Tea!"

"So what, I think if we all work together we can do it."

"Oh no, you two ladies are not bringing us into this one," Yugi said remembering what happened the last time tea decided to play match maker, with him and Serenity no less. Yeah so it worked out ok in the end but still...to help them do this to his best friend was just a bad idea.

"Fine, be that way!"

"But we will bet you that Joey and Maii won't be together by midnight tomorrow." Seto said.

"You're on handsome!"

"But what will we bet," asked Serenity, already more than 100 positive that her and Tea were going to win this bet.

"Oh I know," Tea replied another evil plot coming to mind; "the losers have to kiss for 45 seconds!" Serenity and Tea both laughed at the expressions on both the guys faces.

"KISS!" yelled Yugi, "but…but I don't wanna kiss him!"

"Chill Yugi. I don't wanna kiss you either, besides who says we'll lose and if we win…Tea and Serenity have to kiss."

"Oh yeah, that would be hilarious so cross your fingers and hope we win."

"Oh whatever, Maii and Joey belong together so hell will freeze before you win this bet!"

**The next day **

"ring, ring, ring" "Whose phone is ringing," asked Maii exasperated.

"Uhhhhhhhh… I think it's mine," said Tea. "Hello…ok…ok…uh huh…see you there."

"Well, who was it?" asked the other two girls impatiently.

"Joey, he and the other guys wanna know if we wanna go to that new club Steps tonight."

"Sure, sounds like fun."

"Cool, we are supposed to meet them there at 9:00."

"Well, we'd better go get ready."

**At the club**

Ok first…here is what they are wearing.

The guys are all wearing baggy jeans and muscle shirts.

Tea- a pair of tight faded blue jeans with sparkled all over the left leg and a rose at the bottom of the right leg. A dark red tank top that says "Cutie" on it in glitter letters. She has on a pair of red high heeled sandals.

Serenity- the same thing as Tea except her shirt is baby blue and it says "I'm sweet and pretty, got a problem with it?" She is wearing blue boots.

Gabrielle- a waaaaaay too short pink miniskirt and a really tight pink tube top. She has on a pair of pink high heels.

Maii- tight dark blue jeans with flames up the sides and a black halter top that has flames all around the word "Hottie" on it. Her shirt shows off her belly button ring. She has on a pair of black high heeled boots. (a.n. I don't think any of the girls have their belly button pierced but in this story Maii does.)

(Ok…now on to the club scene)

Maii, Tea, and Serenity pull up in Maii's new black convertible. The others are already there. "Hey girls, y'all look drop-dead-gorgeous tonight," Yugi said sliding his arm around Serenity's shoulder. "Why thank you Yugi."

"Come on, let's go on in," said Gabi, upset about how good Maii looked and the fact that Joey was practically drooling over her.

"Yeah! Let's go have some fun!" the others yelled.

"Let's find a table and order something to drink," Tea said, dragging Seto towards one.

"Y'all go on ahead and order for me, I'm gonna hit the dance floor." Maii said already heading over there.

**about 20 minutes before midnight and Joey and Maii still aren't together**

"Alright everyone, it is time for karaoke!" hollered the DJ.

During the whole night Gabi has been rubbing against Joey and sticking to him like glue and Maii is…well let's just say that she is not happy right now. "Come on Maii, don't try and deny it again, we know you like Joey." Tea said trying her hardest to get them together because well frankly she didn't want to kiss Serenity.

"No I don't…I love him." Maii replied sadly.

"Well then, fight for him, don't let Gabrielle win. Tell him how you feel." exclaimed Serenity.  
"You're right, and I think I know just how to tell him." She stood up and walked up to the DJ's booth and told him her name and what song she wanted to sing and then headed over to the stage to sing it.

"Ok everyone…we have another brave volunteer for the karaoke. Everyone give it up for…Maii Valentine!" screamed the DJ.

"Thanks, this song is dedicated to a girl who needs to get her filthy paws off my man." she said while staring at Gabi.

_  
You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The boy is mine  
I'm sorry that you  
seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mine  
_

Joey is staring at Maii. **_is it possible? Could she really have feelings for me?_**

_  
Think its time we got this straight  
Sit and talk face to face  
There is no way you could mistake  
Him for your man are you insane _

But see I know that you may be  
Just a bit jealous of me  
But your blind if you can't see  
That his love is all in me

See I tried to hesitate  
I didn't want to say what he told me  
He said without me he couldn't make it  
Through the day, Ain't that a shame

But maybe you misunderstood  
Cause I can't see how he could  
Wanna change something that's so good  
All my love was all it took  
(The boy is mine)You need to give it up  
Had about enough (Enough)  
Its not hard to see  
The boy is mine (Boy is mine)  
I'm sorry that you (Sorry that you)  
Seem to be confused (Confused)  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mineMust you do the things you do  
You keep on acting like a fool  
You need to know its me not you  
And if you didn't know it's cause it's trueI think that you should realize  
And try to understand why  
He is apart of my life  
I know its killing you insideYou can say what you wanna say  
What we have you can't take  
From the truth you can't escape  
I can tell the real from the fake

When will you get the picture  
Your the past I'm the future  
Get away it's my time to shine  
If you didn't know the boy is mine

You need to give it up  
Had about enough (Enough)  
It's not hard to see  
The boy is mine (To see the boy is mine)  
I'm sorry that you (Sorry that you)  
Seem to be confused (Seem to be confused)  
He belongs to me (He belongs to me the boy is mine)  
The boy is mine

You need to give it up (Ohh ooh ooh oh ohh oh oh )  
Had about enough (Had about enough)  
It's not hard to see (He's mine! He's mine! He's mine! He's mine!)  
The boy is mine  
I'm sorry that you (I'm so sorry you seem to be confused)  
Seem to be confused  
He belongs to me (He belongs to me)  
The boy is mine

You can't destroy this love I've found  
Your silly games I won't allow  
The boy is mine without a doubt  
You might as well throw in the towel

What makes you think that he wants you  
When I'm the one that brought him to  
The special place that's in my heart  
He was my love right from the start

Give it on up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The boy is mine oh ah...  
I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
No no. You need to give it up  
About enough  
It's not hard to see  
The boy is mine  
Mine...oh mine  
You seem to be confused  
He belongs to me

The boy is mine, not yours  
But mine  
Not yours  
But mine  
Not yours  
But mine

I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mine!

"Wow! She's amazing!" said Joey in awe.

"She wasn't that good," Gabrielle remarked as Maii left the stage in tears.

"Hey what's wrong with her? Maii, wait up!"

"Oh forget about her Joey," said Gabrielle, rubbing against him suggestively.

"What? Are you mad Gabi? I can't forget about her, I love her," he said and started to chase after Maii.

"Joey!" Gabi called as she started to go after him but Serenity and Tea held her back. "Let go of me, I won't lose him to her," she hissed at them.

"No, Joey and Maii belong together and there is no way in hell that we are gonna let you ruin this for them." the two girls said in unison as they went closer to Joey and Maii and the crowd closed in, effectively blocking Gabi from getting to Joey.

"Maii, what's wrong?" asked Joey grabbing her arm in the middle of the floor.

"Nothing"

"Bullshit. Who the hell was the song meant for Maii?"

"Gabi! To tell her to stay the hell away from you!" Since Maii turned away after she said this she didn't see the big stupid grin suddenly spreading across his face.

He softly turned her to face him and gently brought his lips to touch hers in a passionate kiss. "I love you Maii"

"I love you too Joey," she replied as they kissed again just as the clock tolled midnight. They broke apart to cheering and applause.

"Yes! Yes! We won, we won!" Serenity and Tea screamed in pure joy.

"Won what?" Maii as her hand intertwined with Joey's.

"The bet which we won so Yugi and Seto have to kiss for 45 seconds." said Tea laughing.

"Ohhhh poor y'all." said Joey starting to laugh as well.

"Ugh! Let's get this over with Yugi."

"Ok Seto."

Everyone laughed when Yugi and Seto finally kissed while Tea snapped pictures galore. "Tea! Give me that camera!" Seto yelled once their 45 seconds was up.

"Ok," she said and handed it over to him.

"There's something wrong with this picture, why did you give me the camera without a fuss?"

"Because it's Valentines Day handsome." Behind their boyfriend's backs Serenity and Tea share a secret wink knowing that tomorrow there would be pictures of the kiss up all over the place thanks to Serenity's hidden camera.

"Happy Valentines Day Maii."

"Happy Valentines Day to you too Joey."

**The End**

**ok y'all hit that little button right there that says review...pleeeeeaaaase!**

**laterz y'all**


End file.
